


Ar-Feiniel

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem to Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, White Lady of the Noldor.</p><p>
  <b>Mithril Awards 2004 - Finalist - Best Poetry - short form</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar-Feiniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A rose of white in secret vale,  
you grew in Gondolin.  
The light around you touched you not.  
What did you lack, O Lady pale?

You left the city's walléd might,  
to tread the path you chose,  
through dells of night and woodlands dark.  
What did you seek, O Lady White?

You would not stay in twilit glade,  
forever bound in a fading dusk.  
For one who was your captor's son  
you gave yourself to poisoned blade.

Your light is fled, your beauty fell,  
as the fading embers die.  
When the sun is veiled by night,  
All things whisper: Ar-Feiniel!


End file.
